Hikaru
Hikaru is one of the main protagonists in Bunny Sentai: Bunny Girls, She's a 16 year old (22 year old in the Konami universe, 19 in YunokiRoom Logic) girl from the Parodius series, and then appeared in PinkPlush100's series. She transforms into Bunny Girl Blue. Appearance Hikaru is a aqua haired girl with blue eyes. She has a obsession with carrots, money, fashion shows and makeup. One of her friends are annoyed by this however, she has a sister named Akane. Her mother and father died when they were little, so they now live as orphans. Profile * Name: Hikaru * Gender: Female * Race: Human * Class: Bunny Ranger * Weapon: Her fists * Age: 22 (Konami) 16 (PinkPlush100's universe) 19 (YunokiRoom) * Birthday: Unknown * Appearance: Aqua long hair, Blue eyes * Personality: Deredere * Likes: her sister Akane, Tewi, Udongein, Pinklun(PinkPlush100), Eyadlun(Eyad), carrots, money, fashion shows, makeup * Dislikes: Dreg, Saint Tail(Meimi Haneoka), monsters * Weakness: unknown Biography Episode 1 Part 2 Part 1/9 Hikaru first appeared in Bunny Sentai:Bunny Girls/Episode 1 Part 2 Part 1/9, wanting Akane to wake up while it was raining outside,Akane woke up,but all of a sudden, Koharu ran into their room to tell the bad news to them, the bad news was PinkPlush100 and Eyad were turned into bubble dragons by Dreg, however, the clock struck 7:00 AM, meaning it was time to go to Rabbit School. When they got to Rabbit School, their Teacher, Ms.Usagi introduced the class to 3 new students, all of the students clapped, except for Cleon and IA, two rivals of Hikaru and Akane. Devilon appeared, opening the door, roughly, Hikaru immediately falls in love with him as sunflowers surround her(this was used as a dreamy effect btw). Creator(AKA Chiruno) also appeared, claiming that she’s “The Queen of The Cards”, Ms.Usagi got serious at Devilon, telling him that he got late again, and told him to not do it again and he promises to the teacher. Koharu telled the class that she came from Tokyo, a capital from Japan, meanwhile, Ms.Usagi tells Hikaru to sit next to Devilon, and she did. Koharu sits next to Creator, Ms.Usagi tells Akane to sit next to Hikaru, and Akane did, Hikaru hugs Devilon for no reason, making Devilon blush, meanwhile, Koharu rubs Creator’s head, thinking that she’s her pet. Devilon then introduces himself to Hikaru, but Devilon accidentally punches Hikaru when he said that he loves to fight, making Hikaru have a black eye and hearts spinning around her head, saying that Devilon’s her love on her mind, Cleon then calls Hikaru a “slut”. Now, Ms.Usagi told the class it was time for the Math Test. Hikaru was trying to solve the problem, when she notices Devilon poking Tewi Inaba, wanting the answer sheet, And Tewi showed him the answer sheet. Devilon told Hikaru to take a look, but Cleon notices that Hikaru,Devilon,Akane And Creator cheating, meanwhile, Laby calls Cleon “jealous”, so Cleon stood up from her chair and yelled at Ms.Usagi that they’re cheating, making Hikaru,Devilon,Akane And Creator becomes shocked when they heard Cleon yell. Purple Eyad also heard it, Ms.Usagi told the 4 who cheated that they got an F, Devilon felt ashamed, Akane started to facepalm and cry in shame, but Hikaru got angry at Cleon for yelling, Cleon, however, sticks out her tongue at her, Hikaru handled it by doing a eyelid pull at her, making Cleon freak out. The class started laughing at Cleon, Azure wanted Cleon to be expelled, but Purple Eyad started laughing. Episode 1 Part 2 Part 5/9 Hikaru is now seen at The Cooking Club, making pancakes with a frying pan, while her sister Akane was making pizza, Nana Suzuki and Misaki(Brown Haired) were making biscuits, Hikaru and Akane were both done making food and Misaki(Brown Haired) decided to taste test the pancakes, and the results were delicious! Meanwhile, Pinklun was peaking at the window, hungry for food. Akane then says “who wants pizza”, making Pinklun hear it, so she tapped the window, causing Akane to notice her, Pinklun wanted the pizza, so Akane gave the pizza to Pinklun, feeding her, Akane was happy indeed, however she noticed that she was here for no reason! Hikaru then told Pinklun what happened to her, and she did, it was a long story. Pinklun then gave the 3 girls, Hikaru, Akane And Creator 3 Bunny Ranger Bracelets to transform them into Bunny Girls, Pinklun told them to use them wisely when trouble’s there. Episode 1 Part 2 Part 7/9 after cooking at The Cooking Club, Hikaru told Akane how she cooked, Akane said she cooked good, when they opened the door, they saw Ms.Usagi on the floor, fainted, Purple Eyad and Pinklun saw Ms.Usagi too, Pinklun exclaimed that Ms.Usagi's Crystal Heart has been stolen, suddenly, the Bunny Ranger Bracelets from Hikaru and Akane start to ring, they touched it to see who was calling them, it was revealed to be OrangePlush100, one of the RainbowPlush100 Sisters, she told them that Ms.Usagi's Crystal Heart has been stolen by Dreg, and it's up to them to stop him, and so...Hikaru and Akane's mission begins Episode 1 Part 2 Part 8/9 when Hikaru and her friends caught up to Dreg, Hikaru and Akane demanded Dreg to give the Crystal Heart back, But Dreg refuses, unless if they fight him. Pinklun then told Hikaru and Akane to transform by saying “Bunny Girl, Go!”, And they both did, after the transformation, it was Yellow Eyad and Purple Eyad’s turn to transform, they fusioned into Void Yellow Eyad. It was Pinklun’s turn to transform, she held up her Rainbow Bracelet and shouted the words “Neo...Set!”, she transformed into PinkPlush100(Neo Mode). Dreg used his wand to send a fireball to Bunny Girl Blue, But she dodged the attack and jumped super high, then she started to fall down, held her fist down and shouted “Lovely Punch!” and punches Dreg in the face! Bunny Girl Red used her attack Courage Conflagration at Dreg, making him burn, PinkPlush100(Neo Mode) used her attack Rainbow Beam at Dreg, next Void Yellow Eyad used his attack Dark Shockwave Blast, making Dreg drop the Crystal Heart of Ms.Usagi, Bunny Girl Blue picked up the Crystal Heart And says “how do you like them apples,Dreg?”, making Dreg get ticked off, and he will get those puny humans someday. Then, Eyadlun appears and transformed into his Neo Form, then slashed Dreg, making Dreg’s left eye get a scar, then Dreg flies away on his broom. the heroines did it and cleared their first mission! Relatives Akane - Sister Koharu - BFF Devilon - Boyfriend Cleon - Rival Nana Suzuki - Friend from The Cooking Club Misaki(Brown Haired) - Friend from The Cooking Club, Missing PinkPlush100 - Sidekick, Helper Creator - Friend from The Cooking Club, Member of Bunny Sentai: Bunny Girls OrangePlush100 - Detective Friend, Helper from their missions Purple Eyad - Friend Dreg - Rival Yellow Eyad - Friend Chiharu - Little Sister, Member of Bunny Sentai:Bunny Girls Eyad - Friend, Sidekick Haru Estia - Classmate Orbulon - Classmate Todd - Acquaintance Gallery For more images regarding Hikaru, go to Hikaru/Gallery Alter Ego To check out Hikaru’s Alter Ego, go to Bunny Girl Blue Trivia Etymology The Word Hikaru "光る" means "Glow" or "Light"Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Teenagers Category:Unmarried Characters Category:Water type